


Give Yourself Over to Absolute Pleasure

by xlessxthanx3x



Series: In the beginning, there were lips [4]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Possible second chapter to come, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, happy 45th anniversary to rhps, i needed an outlet for them, men in lingerie, piano gob extended universe, pun partially intended, sorry that about half of this is rocky horror jokes, technically fits in the uh, wish I could be performing it outside of my apartment :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlessxthanx3x/pseuds/xlessxthanx3x
Summary: Ever since Gob and Tony have been dating, Gob has been a willing audience participant at his boyfriend's shadowcast performance ofThe Rocky Horror Picture Show. But when Tony calls him on the day of the Halloween show, Gob gets dragged into participating as more than an audience member.Don't worry; Tony is sure to make it worth his while.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder
Series: In the beginning, there were lips [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Give Yourself Over to Absolute Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 45TH ANNIVERSARY TO THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!
> 
> The only "plot" for this series you need to know from the previous fics is that: in this AU verse, Gob met Tony when he saw him perform as Frank in a shadowcast of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. They hooked up during/after the Halloween performance, with Gob's birthday being the next day. They admitted they were in love with the other/became official on the following Christmas. In the last fic, Lindsay found out that Michael was looking at engagement rings, and Gob and Tony had this discussion about how this relationship is definitely something long-term and serious.
> 
>  **Trigger warning** for the use of one slur and spanking

Gob was basically on cloud nine as he got home from Tony’s.

Well, to be fair, he was basically always on cloud nine when he had just spent an incredible night or two or more at his boyfriend’s place, but he felt extra lighter than air as he got home after spending all of Tony’s birthday with him. And then another day because why the fuck not, it wasn’t like his parents would notice he wasn’t home. But the whole happy thing was because of their conversation the night of Tony’s birthday. It solidified in Gob’s mind just how real their whole _thing_ was. And it was weird, sure, that he _liked_ having a whole real _thing_ with him. It had been a great talk to wrap up a great day, and the only reason Gob felt any obligation to go home at all was because he had some vague sense that he had promised to do _something…_ He just couldn’t remember _what._

Of course, Lindsay broke him out of his happy little cloud by asking, “Where have you been?”

“At Tony’s. I told you that,” Gob said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “I know _that._ I meant, like, you didn’t come home yesterday and I assumed you would after what we talked about!”

Gob had no idea what she was talking about, but he tried to play along. “Well…I thought it could wait a day. I was having a good time.”

“Um, our nineteen year old brother is thinking of getting engaged and you think that you can just wait on that?”

“He _what?”_ Gob asked.

“Remember? I found a ring catalogue in Michael’s room, meaning he’s obviously shopping for an engagement ring for _Tracey._ And you agreed to try to talk to him out of it.” Gob still looked confused and Lindsay, exasperated, exclaimed, “It’s what I told you two days ago on the phone! You know, until Tony made you get off the phone!”

“…Oh…right…” Gob said. Tony got him off the phone so he could finish getting him off. “Well, yeah, I’ll talk to Michael.”

 _“Thank you,”_ Lindsay said tensely. “I can’t believe you forgot about _that.”_

“Tony was kinda distracting me during that phone call."

It took a second, but then Lindsay groaned. “Ew! Don’t tell me you and Tony were—while we were on he phone?? Ugh!”

“Oh come _on,_ Lindsay,” Gob scoffed. “It wasn’t anything like that! Come _on!”_

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank _god.”_

“Yeah. God…I wouldn’t have him _in_ me when I’m on the phone with _you,”_ Gob said, laughing slightly.

Lindsay didn’t need that detail added, but, yeah, it was good to know that wasn’t going on. “Good. You kinda scared me there.” 

“Yeah…it was just hands stuff.”

* * *

It turned out the engagement ring was a real thing. And a serious thing. And something Michael couldn’t be persuaded out of.

Not that Gob really put much effort into attempting to dissuade him from proposing to his girlfriend. Michael more or less said he planned on proposing on New Year’s Eve and after a few questions and statements, Gob just shrugged and said, “‘Kay.”

“Gob! You can’t just stop there!” Lindsay said.

“Why not? Michael’s _Michael;_ he’s not gonna listen to either of us,” Gob said.

“I’m not,” Michael agreed.

Lindsay looked between her two brothers and then groaned in frustration. “You’re only _nineteen!_ You’re literally still a teenager!”

“By the time I propose I’ll be twenty,” Michael said calmly.

“And you want to be married before you can even _drink?”_

Michael rolled his eyes. “I never said we’d marry right away. But I know I want to be with her and she wants to be with me. We’ve talked about this a _lot._ We’ve been together for years, so what’s the point in waiting to get engaged? We both know where this relationship is going.”

Gob nodded. “Yeah. It makes sense to me; you might as well.” Michael gave Gob an appreciative look for backing him up.

Lindsay looked between Gob and Michael again and threw her hands up in the air. “I don’t get you two!” She shook her head and, before she could be interrupted, she continued, “Michael’s trying to get married before he’s even done with college and Gob realizes he’s gay and just settles down with the first guy he’s slept with!”

“No need to be jealous, Linds,” Michael said with a slight smirk.

Lindsay scoffed. “I am _not_ jealous.”

“You kinda sound like you are,” Gob said, smirking a little himself.

“No way. I _like_ being single, thank you very much. And at least I’m not _suffocating_ my boyfriend.”

“What are you talking about?” Gob asked.

“Please! You’re over at Tony’s so much, he’s gonna get sick of you!”

Gob wanted to argue that she was wrong, especially after what they had talked about on Tony's birthday, but he closed his mouth and looked down at his feet. He _was_ at Tony’s all the time. Maybe he _was_ going to annoy him…

Lindsay sighed and her face softened. “Gob, I’m sorry. That was out of line.”

When Gob didn't' respond, Michael said, “Gob, don't listen to her; Lindsay has never dated anyone as long as you have."

Lindsay glared at him but he just raised an eyebrow back at her. She sighed again. “He’s right.…Maybe I _am_ jealous of you guys. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you and I’m sorry. Really.”

Gob slowly looked back up at her and reminded himself of what Tony had said, how he wanted them to be a real, long-lasting thing. He smiled to himself at that reminder and nodded at Lindsay.

“I guess I just thought we could be each other's wingmen and now it’s been _how_ long for you two?”

Gob smiled some more as he said, “Around ten months since we first met, a bit over nine since we first had sex, over seven since we became official and said ‘I love you.’”

Lindsay shook her head. “It’s crazy. I’m happy for you, but it’s insane.”

Michael had to agree. “I never thought you’d settle down. It’s nice, though.”

“Well, yeah, because I wasn’t gonna settle down with a girl,” Gob said, avoiding looking at them. As comfortable as he was making sex jokes in front of them and even talking a bit about his feelings, he still felt weird being, like, _so_ gay in front of them. He couldn’t describe it, but it was just this weird vulnerable feeling talking about his sexuality so frankly past just saying he was gay. He hadn’t even engaged with Lindsay when she tried to talk about which movie stars she thought were cute. Though it didn't take a rocket surgeon to get that he had a thing for Tom Cruise. 

“Irregardless, I’m happy that you’re happy. And you two obviously love spending time together, so what do I know?” After a moment, she said, "I mean, I barely know him. I know more about your guys' sex life than I know about him as a person. _Unfortunately."_ She gave Gob a look to let him know she was displeased with the details he had made known.

"Me, too," Michael said, wrinkling his nose. The fact that he had spent Christmas in the room next to Gob's made him all too aware of that part of their lives.

"It'd be nice to get to know him before you get to Tracey and Michael's rush to the altar stage."

Gob just nodded in response as Michael insisted, “Linds, Tracey and I aren’t getting married any time soon, either. We’re just getting engaged."

So, Gob didn’t know if that conversation he and Tony had meant that they were on the same sort of path as Michael and Tracey or not, but he didn’t want to get into that subject with his siblings. Not yet.

But the thing was that he kinda thought they _might_ be on that path. Maybe it was too soon to say that, but despite obviously finding other guys cute and hot and thinking about them every once in a while in situations that were decidedly _not_ PG-13, Gob couldn’t imagine himself wanting to do anything with them for _real._ He just couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but Tony.

Not even Tom Cruise.

…Now Tom Cruise _with_ Tony? _That_ he would consider.

In fact, he had a feeling he’d be considering that before he went to bed that night…

* * *

After giving Gob a blow job during the middle of a show and missing a couple scenes in the process, Tony was _very_ lucky that he was allowed to stay a part of his shadow cast of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ He had been somewhat "demoted" to doing things with tech and ticket sales for a while, but he was still a part of the troop.

They probably kept him because, well, they needed all the cast members they could get. They always did at least one performance a month, but they were getting invited to do extra performances at other venues, sometimes doing the show with various casting decisions three or more times in one month.

And at almost every performance, one could find Gob Bluth in attendance. Unless there was a Hot Cops engagement, of course. But he had gone to enough performances that he wasn’t just one of the best audience members at callbacks, but he had basically unofficially joined the cast. He knew all of Tony’s friends by name, they knew him, and it was nice to just have that safe space the MC always talked about in the pre-show. It was a place where, at least once a month, he didn’t have to hide that Tony was his boyfriend to a whole group of people.

Because of that, Tony had asked Gob a few times since they started dating if he was interested in joining the cast for real. Tony said he wouldn’t mind it, obviously, and if he was so worried about people possibly recognizing him, he didn’t have to go on stage or anything. Working tech or pre-shows or just marking virgins before the show started were still important jobs.

And while it looked fun, Gob wasn’t sure he was ready to be so publicly in something so gay. Being there was one thing; being a part of creating it was another.

And when Tony brought it up again after his birthday, Gob kept thinking about what Lindsay had said. Sure, she had said it out of jealousy and admitted she was wrong, but he thought she had a point. He was already over at Tony’s place all the time. Sure, the cast only really met up a couple of times a month at most and then a few other times in the year to go over the boring details and stuff, but what if Tony needed his space? What if it turned out that this was Tony’s safe space away from _him?_

So Gob declined but continued to show up to performances, eventually getting back into the gold shorts and even finding a pair of gold sneakers to complete the costume.

And, after a few months passed, Tony was finally starting to get cast in roles again. He had to play Eddie at first, since it was a smaller role, but, when October rolled around, with all the performances—there were _ten_ of them in _one month!—_ he got some of the bigger roles, like Brad and Riff Raff and, in one of Gob’s favorite performances, Rocky.

But as much as Gob loved watching Tony lead the “Time Warp” or strut around in that gold underwear or see him move in time with Brad after the audience yelled [“Hey, Brad, show us how a butterfly masturbates!”](https://youtu.be/V6i0A8rikoY?t=93), Gob was most excited for the Halloween performance. Because Halloween meant he was finally going to be Frank again, and, _god,_ not only did it bring back good memories, but Tony just looked _hot_ in the whole get-up in a weird way Gob still didn’t quite understand. And since that was the night leading up to his own birthday, the day he planned on spending all of with Tony? Yeah, Gob was _extremely_ excited.

Of course, Lindsay had to somewhat ruin the Halloween one by asking to come to that. She still hadn’t gone that year, and she really _did_ want to make it a yearly thing. And, hey, they could drive up together, and then Gob could leave with Tony afterwards and Lindsay could drive the car back.

But Gob didn’t trust Lindsay to drive his car and he sure as hell didn’t trust her to drive them in the theater in her own car, either. Gob had actually never gotten a ticket in his life, but Lindsay had to take safety classes multiple times to try to reduce the amount of fines she had gotten.

So Lindsay, determined to still see the show on Halloween, somehow managed to convince Michael to drive them over—which also meant Tracey had to tag along. It was still far from their scene, but Lindsay was so insistent and _annoying_ and also may have threatened to tell Tracey about the engagement ring and ruin the upcoming holiday surprise.

Regardless, Halloween finally hit and Gob happily packed up a bag to bring to Tony’s place. Not that he really had much to bring over, since it was, like, all right there. He really did spend more nights there than at home. But still, he wanted to make that night extra special because it was their anniversary. Well, one of them. And he had no want to leave Tony’s apartment during his birthday, either. Not with the one birthday present he asked for.

Gob had just finished packing for the night when the phone rang. “Hello?”

“Gob! Hey! Thank god I got you,” Tony said breathlessly.

“Hey! What’s up?”

There was a small pause and a sigh before Tony said, “I have to ask you for a _huge_ favor…”

* * *

It turned out that wigs itched. Like, a lot. At least the cheap ones did.

Gob looked at himself in the mirror and made a face. He had worn some make-up for Hot Cops things before, but it had been so light and bare, it wasn’t like _this._ And all of it combined with the blonde hair was just so… _gay._ Which, yeah, _he_ was gay, but this was just, like, another level.

“You look _great,”_ Tony told him encouragingly. He was being extra sweet to make up for, well, the whole day.

It turned out the guy set to play Rocky that night had some family emergency and had to rush out of town that night. And the whole Rocky gang had tried to find ways to switch around roles and even possibly double cast things, but they couldn’t find a way to make it work with who was willing, available, and trained for what roles.

And, well, if the gold shorts fit…

Not to mention the extra floor show outfit and black heels the cast had.

So Gob had been called upon to learn the role quickly. He went over to Tony’s place with one of the directors of the show, Marta. She was playing Janet that night, which was lucky for Gob since he had that big scene opposite her. And, thankfully, since he had seen it so many times, it wasn’t _too_ hard. Rocky didn’t have any lines, at least, he just had to sing, and Gob had those songs memorized.

Tony and Marta also kept assuring him that, hey, it was okay if he looked confused; that was Rocky’s whole character! It was okay if he had trouble walking in heels because, again, that was Rocky’s character. It was okay if he got lost, because people were going to be on stage to help him. And, if things got really bad, he had a screen to look at behind him.

It still didn’t stop him from feeling like Bambi as he walked in heels for the first time.

Thankfully Tony, despite looking like he was thinking the same thing, didn’t voice that thought out loud.

So, there he was with half-an-hour left until the ten o’clock show, finishing up his make-up before one last practice walk in heels.

Really, despite everything, he was excited to have a chance to perform in front of a live audience and it really seemed like it would be fun. But it was still scary. It was one thing doing something like magic, which was cool and super straight, in front of families and other crowds at the Magic Castle. It was another doing something super gay like the Hot Cops performances at gay clubs, because they were, you know, full of gay people. But now he was doing something even gayer then the Hot Cops _and_ there were straight people there. His _siblings_ were going to be there! And Michael had nearly cried laughing when Gob said he was filling in the role, and Lindsay had joked about bringing a camera.

At least he _hoped_ it was a joke.

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Gob told Tony with a sigh.

“I know. I think about that every day,” Tony told him, making Gob smile despite himself. Tony couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek in response. Seeing the lipstick get on his cheek, he was reminded of everything that had happened a year ago and smiled. He wiped off the stain as he told Gob, “It’s kinda fun though, right? One year ago I ‘made you a man.’ Now I get to do that in front of a packed audience.” He leaned up to whisper directly in Gob’s ear, “Now everyone can see how much you love it."

Gob bit his lip to stifle a moan. “Dude, you can’t tease me like that. I’m in _underwear,”_ he whispered. Technically he was in two pairs, the black underwear he needed for the floor show underneath his gold shorts/underwear so he could do the quick change. But even with all the layering, he didn’t need to risk a fucking erection.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist,” Tony said. “I promise I’ll make up for it later, birthday boy.”

Gob couldn’t stop himself from smiling again. “Okay.”

After a beat, Tony added, “Also, by the way, don’t tell the anyone it’s your birthday before the movie starts unless you want a birthday spanking on stage during the pre-show.”

Gob looked at Tony in the mirror. “You just don’t want anyone else spanking me, do you?”

Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Do _you?”_

Gob bit his lip and, after a moment, shook his head.

“Good boy,” Tony whispered in his ear.

“I _told_ you that you can’t tease me right now!"

* * *

Once the pre-show ended and the movie started up, Tony was in pure performance mode. Gob knew that while he’d never admit it, his boyfriend was just as nervous to be back as Frank for the first time in a year as Gob was to be doing the show at all. Gob could see him mouthing words to songs and practicing the motions, looking just as good as Tim Curry—maybe even better, in Gob’s very biased opinion. Still, Gob couldn’t imagine the pressure of playing one of the most iconic roles out there; he definitely didn’t envy him. At least the guy who played Rocky wasn't any good.

Not wanting to distract him, Gob got one of the cast members to help him get wrapped up in prep for his first scene, as someone in the audience pointed out to the virgins that Sue was to blame when the name "Sue Blane" came up in the opening credits. Gob always liked that running gag.

He definitely didn't like getting put into the body wrap, though. It was _far_ from comfortable, but at least it wasn’t a _full_ wrap like in the movie, and he didn't have to put on the face one until he was on stage. And by the time “Damn It, Janet” started, Gob was able to join in with the callbacks as he relaxed backstage. He knew if he ran through things over and over again like Tony did, he’d just psych himself out. It was best to just sit back and remind himself that he really knew this movie; he was going to be fine.

Of course, the movie seemed to be moving faster than ever that night. Suddenly, they were already doing “Time Warp”—Gob having fun doing it backstage with some crew members—and then Tony was making his ["Sweet Transvestite"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc80tFJpTuo) entrance—much to Gob’s delight. He was sure he cheered the loudest of everyone as Tony dropped his cape and revealed his costume.

God, he looked so hot as Frank. And when he sprawled out on their throne, he really couldn't blame Columbia, both the one on the movie and the one on the stage, checking him out like she did. Especially since he knew the one on stage was just acting and obviously knew Tony was taken.

Tony made his way to the “elevator” towards the end. [_“So,”_ Frank/Tony said.](https://youtu.be/bc80tFJpTuo?t=211)

“So what?” The audience replied.

_“Come up to the lab.”_

“I can’t come that high!” Gob said in time with the audience.

 _“And see what’s on the slab.”_ Tony perfectly captured Tim Curry’s teasing look as he mouthed, _“I see you shiver with antici…”_

“Say it! Say it! _Say it!”_ Gob and the audience begged repeatedly.

_“…Pation.”_

They let out a sigh in relief.

Dramatically, Tony mouthed along as Frank sang, _“But maybe the rain!”_

“Hallelujah!”

_“Isn’t really to blame—”_

“No, Sue’s to blame! Read the credits!”

_“So, I’ll remove the cause…”_

The audience members yelled out various symptoms as Frank/Tony laughed.

_“But not the symptom!”_

There was a round of applause for the amazing performance, Gob definitely one of those people applauding. But then he realized that meant that it was almost his turn to get on stage and he felt some nerves bundle in his stomach.

Then it was Gob’s get on stage, hiding behind the prop tank as soon as it was set on the darkened stage. Tony gave him a reassuring thumbs up before the lights came up on the scene and Gob sat down, hunched over a little since the tank wasn't up to the movie's size.

The creation scene was infamously the worst scene for almost every actor. Gob had heard everyone on cast bitch about how tedious it was to just stand there and wait for it to happen. But, again, the scene seemed to go unbelievably fast to Gob that night—like, seriously, did they have it on double speed or something? Gob put on the facial wrap and, just a few moments later, Tony nudged him gently as a sign for him to [put his hand out and start to stand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGzc0pIjHqw). And, knowing how well Tony knew the movie, Gob was sure Tony whipped off the head covering just in time with the movie.

And, while he was sure he heard Michael and Lindsay laughing as Tony took off his facial wrapping, Gob definitely heard cheering and smiled. People already liked him!

He quickly wiped the smile off his face as the song started because, oh yeah, he had to look confused and weirded out.

Just as he had practiced, he lifted his hands up in the air to pretend he was hanging from the chandelier for the first verse as he mouthed along to the lyrics.

 _“Oh, woe is me,”_ Gob mouthed with the movie at the end of the first verse, _“my life is a misery. Oh, can’t you see—”_

The audience yelled out, in time with the music, “THAT I’M AT THE START OF A PRETTY SHITTY MOVIE!”

In the second verse, he moved in front of the tank and the Magenta and Columbia actors took off his arm and leg wrappings. He felt Tony wrap his arms around him and he dutifully moved out of his grasp and started to spin out of his bandages. Once he spun out of the final wrapping, revealing just the gold shorts, Gob ran out into the audience as he was trained, stopping at random audience members as he “sang” the last verse.

Of fucking _course_ the last one was Michael, wearing possibly the biggest grin Gob had ever seen and Lindsay was definitely holding a camera, all while Tony was on his knees behind him kissing his ankle.

But, you know what? Gob was gonna own this role. So he committed and dramatically mouthed along to the lyrics, [_“Oh, woe is me! My life is a mystery.”_ ](https://youtu.be/LGzc0pIjHqw?t=103)He grabbed Michael and shook him by the shoulders, _“And can’t you see that I’m at the start of a pretty big downer?”_

Gob got up and didn’t resist flipping off Lindsay's camera before running around the theater with Tony chasing him and flashing the audience.

God, this was weird.

Gob circled around the theater and ended back on the stage, Tony soon catching up to him. How he managed to do that in five inch heels, Gob would never guess.

Tony, in time with the movie, told Gob, _“Well, really! That’s no way to behave on your first day out—”_

“Of the closet!” The audience yelled back. Gob _definitely_ heard Lindsay and Michael laughing at that one.

But Gob, as Rocky, pouted and Tony, as Frank forgave him because he was so hot. Which, really, was a fair comparison of their relationship.

* * *

Gob hadn’t thought about how certain callbacks would affect him.

Like, okay, Gob let Tony drag him over to Brad and Janet, and then over to the part of the stage where a crew member had just set up some fake weights. Tony unveiled them as ["I Can Make You A Man"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEx8__ie6bg) started. Gob, on cue, took the _Happy Birthday, Rocky_ card and smiled. It was kind of funny how they treated it like Rocky’s birthday when his own was, like, just a bit over an hour away.

He then took the fake weights Tony was pretending to struggle, holding them with ease. [_“And with massage,”_ ](https://youtu.be/tEx8__ie6bg?t=44)Tony lip synched as Gob lifted the weights to his shoulders. _“And just a little bit of steam…”_ Tony’s finger trailed down his chest and Gob had to hold back a laugh since the glove kinda tickled.

Of course, that was accompanied by the audience chanting “GO FOR THE GOLD! GO FOR THE GOLD!”

Which, yeah, Gob was more than ready for Tony to go for the gold underwear, too.

Then, of course, when Tony stopped right before touching his bulge, they yelled out, “MISSED IT! MISSED IT! NOW YOU GOTTA KISS IT—Why do you think he missed?”

Which, yes, Gob wished he _did_ have to kiss it right then.

Thankfully, he was knocked out of those thoughts when Tony turned back to the audience. Gob started to pump the weights like he was supposed to as Tony mouthed along to the song, _"He'll be a strong man—oh, honey—but the wrong man!"_

As Tony brought out the “gym horse” (really one of their crew members on all fours with a fake horse mask on as a gag), Gob’s thoughts yet again turned dirty from the audience’s call backs as Tony/Frank sang.

_“He'll eat nutritious—”_

“Come!”

_“High protein—”_

“Come!”

_“And swallow raw—”_

“Come!”

Knowing that he was supposed to play with the audience a bit, Gob licked over his lips hungrily and then ran over to sit on the “horse” as choreographed.

 _“Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms, and…legs. Such an effort,”_ Tony/Frank continued as Columbia ran her hands over Gob’s muscles, pretending to oil him up, _“if he only knew of my plan in just seven days—”_

“And six long nights!” The audience continued to sing over the right words with their own, “I can make you a fag just like your dad!”

Gob barely had time to laugh to himself at how it only took Tony _one_ night to do that to him, before he had to drop to the floor and do push-ups. And, okay, thank _god_ for his Hot Cops training and conditioning, because he knew he wouldn’t have been able to do all those push-ups and actually look hot doing them.

And, yeah, having Tony freak out over his muscles as Frank was kinda nice. Gob wasn’t even, like, an _eighth_ as built as the guy who played Rocky, but he still had _some_ muscles and he liked seeing his boyfriend fawn over them, even if it was just an act. And getting Tony to wrap his arms around him, even if only for a brief moment, in such a public setting felt so… _nice._ He forgot it was just a show for a moment.

* * *

Finally, they were almost at the end of the never-ending lab scene. Seriously, after “Sweet Transvestite”, most of the cast was on stage for, like, nearly half an hour.

But after “Hot Patootie” (and Gob’s dorky dancing in an attempt to imitate the original Rocky), it was Tony’s turn, as Frank, to pout enough for Gob, as Rocky to forgive him. Which, again, represented their relationship quite well. Though Gob wasn’t so sure he’d be as quick to forgive Tony if he killed someone.

…Well, depending on who he killed.

[ _“Don't be upset! It was a mercy killing!”_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MKgBMuu3mI) Tony insisted. _“He had a certain…naive charm. But no muscle.”_

“Show him your muscle, Rocky!”

Gob showed off his right bicep for him and, yes, he enjoyed Tony’s squeal of delight enough that he smiled.

He continued pumping his arms as Tony lip synched to the song. Gob was thankful that no one was going to care if he nailed the right timing of them because he was in the background. The original Rocky wasn’t really an actor—he didn’t even sing the songs, he lip synched to Richard O’Brien, AKA the composer and Riff-Raff—so a lot of his movements and “acting” choices weren’t the most fantastic.

_“…Makes me wanna take Charles Atlas by the—”_

“BALLS!”

_“Hand.”_

“LIAR!” The audience yelled back.

 _“In just seven days—_ and six long nights,” the audience sang along, adding their own words to the original lyrics like in the original version, “I can make you a fag just like your dad!”

Tony strutted back to him as Gob continued to flex. _“I don’t want no dissension; just dynamic tension.”_

And, as a planned gag, Brad/James pretended to take Janet’s solo by stepping in front of her and gleefully mouthing, _“I’m a muscle fan!”_

Then Gob just let Tony man handle him again as they prepared to walk into their “honeymoon suite”. As they started to walk, the audience chanted with the movie, _“Rocky! Rocky! Rah rah rah!”_ The smarter of the non-virgins still had rice left from the first wedding scene and threw that as they chanted. But once they were in place and facing each other, Gob nodded at Tony to show him that he was ready.

“Frank be nimble, Frank be quick, Frank jump up on Rocky’s dick!”

And, just like they practiced over and over, Tony jumped up and Gob caught him, Tony’s legs wrapped around his hips and his arms around his neck. That got them a _lot_ of cheers; most of the Rocky actors couldn’t actually catch the Frank actors, so they’d fake it.

When Tony was Rocky, Frank actually gave him a piggyback ride off stage, which was also really funny.

Once they got off stage, Tony said, “Well, that’s a first and last time position for us.” They both laughed; except for one time when Tony humored Gob and let him try topping, the two of them had never switched. So any implication that Tony was a bottom in their relationship was quite hilarious to both of them.

Once they stopped laughing, Gob pulled Tony in close and kissed him.

“It’s been about a year since our first kiss now,” Gob said with a grin.

“Ooo, you’re right,” Tony said, giving Gob another kiss.

“Hey, you two, no blow jobs in the changing room this time. Come on.”

Even Tony looked a bit sheepish at that and, with one more kiss, he fixed his lipstick went back on stage for the first of the silhouette sex scenes.

Gob loved how the shadow cast did them. Instead of doing it like how it was on screen, there was always some gag. Gob watched from backstage as Tony and the Janet did rock-paper-scissors. When Janet lost, she made a show of snapping her fingers in disappointment and turned around on all fours. Tony pantomimed some rather suggestive things, all to the audience’s cheers.

Of course, he still thought the best performance of that scene was Tony giving him head the year before.

As the scene started to wrap up, Gob got ready to get his place for his escape scene. Janet on screen asked Frank, _"Promise you won't tell Brad?"_

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die,"_ Frank said as he leaned down to kiss Janet again.

"Stick a dildo in my eye," the audience chanted back, "if you like it, kick 'em high!" Janet's legs kicked above Frank's with a gleeful giggle as Gob laid down in the opposite corner for his next scene.

* * *

Well, if Gob had any doubt he was gay, he sure didn’t have any anymore.

After being “chased” off by Riff Raff and running through the audience a la Rocky running through the castle, Gob was back on stage for the [“Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNACNewvhq0) scene. This scene was by far the easiest for him, since Marta, as Janet, basically did everything for him.

[ _“You need a friendly hand—”_ ](https://youtu.be/sNACNewvhq0?t=93)

Including, you know, grabbing his hands and making him play with her boobs.

_“And I need action!”_

You know, the sort of thing he hadn’t done for, like, well over a year now.

And, okay, boobs were kinda fun, but he really truly felt nothing as he groped them. Nothing but disinterest. He tried to act into it, but he was more interested in how some of the audience sang to the tune of the first line of the chorus, “Boobies, boobies, boobies, boooobies!”

He only realized how bad of an acting job he had done when, as they slid behind the tank, Marta teasingly asked, “Are my boobs that bad?”

Gob laughed and then covered his mouth. They were supposed to be quiet. He whispered, “They’re fine. I’m just really, _really_ gay.”

“Seems like it,” Marta whispered back teasingly.

 _“He’s an old friend,”_ Brad said, talking about Dr. Scott.

“How old and how friendly?” Someone yelled in the audience.

From their hiding place, Gob and Marta, along with some other audience members, yelled back, “69 and 69!”

The two of them laughed together as the scene went on until, soon enough, they stood up behind the tank, holding onto a blanket to cover themselves. 

[“Rocky Horror roll call!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfNfQixs8yA)

_“Janet!”_ Dr. Scott said.

 _“Dr. Scott!”_ Janet/Marta said, turning to him.

 _“Janet!”_ Brad/James said.

 _“Brad!”_ Janet/Marta said, turning to him.

 _“Rocky!”_ Frank/Tony said.

Gob, as Rocky, turned his head to Tony with a frown and somehow managed to stop himself from yelling with the audience, “Bullwinkle!” 

* * *

For the dinner scene, the crew just brought on the tray of food and they mimed being at a table and having silverware, so it was easy enough. Well, at least for Gob. Tony had to do a quick as fuck change with the help of other cast members, adding something on top of his corset and getting rid of his leather jacket. But he was ready somehow in time to do the “carving” of, uh, Meatloaf.

After everyone in the audience threw their toast at the cue line, Tony put on that little birthday hat and Gob knew everyone in the audience with a prop kit was doing the same thing. And Gob tried his best to look confused like Rocky did in the movie as Tony turned to him.

“Everyone shut up, I want to know how this song ends!” Someone in the audience yelled.

But when Tony as Frank led the audience into singing "Happy Birthday", Gob couldn’t help but smile, because it really felt like the whole audience was singing right to him. And he couldn’t remember the last time he had someone sing that to him, let alone a whole crowd.

Gob burst into an even larger grin as Tony deliberately winked and sang out loud, _“Happy birthday, dear Gobie…”_

He knew he wasn’t hearing things since a few cast members looked at him, obviously surprised that it was, apparently, his birthday.

But, as Tony had to do for the show, he sat back down and interrupted the song, _“Shall we?”_

“Damn it! Now I’ll never know how it ends!”

* * *

Getting through the rest of the dinner scene and “Eddie” was easy enough. Even doing “Planet Schmanet Janet” was fine. But then Gob, after being “turned” into a statue, ran off stage and hurriedly took off his gold shorts and his shoes. He had been using the fishnet stockings as socks at everyone's suggestion, but still needed help actually putting on the garter belt for the first time and attaching it to the stockings. He thankfully got a lot of help with that— _and_ with that weird, white makeup and eyeshadow and lipstick. Thankfully they didn't expect perfection on anyone when they did that, but he managed to get a bit of white on his face along with the eyeshadow and lipstick. And thankfully the corset was pre-tied with a zipper sewn into the side, so that went on quickly.

And while he was sure he looked hot in it, at least if you were into that sorta thing, he was really dreading the fact that Michael, Lindsay, and even _Tracey_ were about to see him in the outfit. It didn’t help that Tony himself had to do a quick change into a different corset and garters, so he didn’t even get a quick kiss or even a thumbs up before a boa was shoved in his hands and he was ushered onto stage alongside Brad, Janet, and Columbia. But he assumed his pose in the dark stage and was right in place as the spotlight landed on Columbia for her opening verse of [“Rose Tint My World.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45JsysoFTa0) And he focused on just staying balanced in his heels as she “sang” and danced across the stage.

 _“Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!”_ Columbia finished the first verse.

[Right on cue,](https://youtu.be/45JsysoFTa0?t=58) the spotlight landed on Gob and he started his dance and lip synched, _“I’m just seven hours old—”_

“AND CAN’T DANCE!” Gob was sure he heard Michael and Lindsay laughing hysterically at that one, or maybe it was the whole outfit in general, but either way it was unfair, seeing as he made a living dancing (you know, somewhat).

Gob showed off his body, _“Truly beautiful to behold—”_

“And can’t sing!” Also unfair; he was an okay singer.

He started to walk, doing the moves he had practiced so much. _“And somebody should be told, m_ _y libido hasn’t been controlled.”_

“That’s not your libido!”

Gob took as big of steps as possible, aiming to get as close to the wall as possible before he could fall in the heels. _“Now the only thing I’ve come to trust—”_ “Is Janet’s bust!”

 _“Is an orgasmic rush of lust.”_ Gob stepped over the boa, letting it press against his crotch. He rolled his hips against it and mouthed, _“Rose tints my world—”_

As he kept mouthing the right words, the audience sang, “AND WE’LL NEVER USE THAT BOA AGAIN!”

Gob breathed a sigh of relief as he got to lean against the wall after that. At least he got to balance there for a little while. But he couldn’t help but look out of the corner of his eye as James did Brad’s verse.

_“It’s beyond me—”_

“What do you say when you can’t get it up?”

 _“Heeeelp me, Mommy!”_ He continued on with his dance, _“I’ll be good, you’ll see.”_

He started trying to whip his boa away a la the choreography as the audience sang along with the classic callback, “Take this boa awaaaaaay!”

Brad/James fell down to the floor smoothly, _“What’s this?”_

“The floor!”

 _“Let’s see…”_ He kicked his leg up, showing off his flexibility to a round of cheers.

…Gob could totally do that.

 _“I feel sexy!”_ He shook as he got up. _“What’s come over me?”_

“Frank!”

_“Ooo! Here it comes again!”_

He froze as Marta got unfrozen for Janet’s big solo and Gob stopped trying to watch and put his mind back on balancing against the wall.

Which he also had to do throughout [Frank’s obnoxiously long solo bit](https://youtu.be/uPtydxVjHos). Yeah, yeah, the “Don’t dream it, be it” thing was moving and all, but it took forever to get to that.

But, okay, the sex stuff was fun to hear.

_[Give yourself over to absolute pleasure](https://youtu.be/uPtydxVjHos?t=60) _  
_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_  
_Erotic nightmares beyond any measure_  
_And sensual daydreams to treasure forever_  
_Can't you just see it..._

Gob _could_ see it. Not only did it feel like that every time he fucked with Tony, but he knew the next twenty-four hours or so were going to provide all of those sins of the flesh and erotic nightmares Frank-N-Furter dreamed of.

_Don't dream it, be it…_

Oh, right, once they all started to "sing" it with Frank, he was instructed to walk throughout the audience all ethereal like, but he purposefully didn’t move that far and met them all back to sit on the front of the stage with Frank as that section ended, just as planned.

But then the music picked up and, fuck, did he send a prayer and figuratively cross his fingers.

Even though Rocky technically helped Frank out of the pool at the beginning of [“Wild and Untamed Thing”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8xGVnLales), Gob had been instructed to lay on his back like the others and mime kicking in the water as Tony stood up on stage himself.

Then, not only did he have to try to pop back up in heels, but then there was a fucking kickline.

While Tony and Marta said he could be bad at this part because, again, it was Rocky’s character, he knew most Rocky players actually did it well since it looked nicer instead of purposefully doing it as bad as the guy in the movie. And Gob was trying his hardest to do that in his damn fucking heels and it was _hard,_ even with the small steps they did due to the limited stage space.

And don’t get him started on the damn dance that came after that, complete with running and jumping and twisting around.

He had never been more relieved to hear Riff Raff burst in, _“Frank-N-Furter it’s all over! Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle’s too extreme!”_

The audience sang along to the next part, “I just fucked my sister, you can smell my finger! We return to Transylvania—bitch, go start the car!”

 _“Wait!”_ Frank/Tony called out.

Someone in the audience yelled out, “What do you say when you get caught fucking the neighbor’s cat?”

_“…I can explain!”_

“Have you _seen_ the neighbor’s cat? ME- _OW!_ Hello, kitty!”

Gob almost lost it at that one, but he managed to do what Tony/Frank prompted him to do, vaguely aware that Tony was looking at him in a definitely out-of-character way. Then he watched Tony do Frank’s big number, ending in the audience with the spotlight on him, soaking up the moment as the audience clapped…while he and the rest of the cast left on stage, as tradition for the cast, flipped him off.

God, Gob loved him.

* * *

Finally, after killing Columbia, Riff shot Frank and he fell over “dead”. And that meant Gob got his big, dramatic moment as [he pretended to scream like Rocky did. ](https://youtu.be/zwBsD-c_dRk)He kicked off his shoes (because, seriously, fuck those heels), “tripped”, and then crawled over to Tony.

“Don’t lift up the curtain, Rocky! There’s crappy music underneath it!”

Gob mimed lifting up a curtain and the audience groaned as the crappy, sappy music played.

The shadow cast had a tradition of doing something ridiculous at that point. Like when Tony was Rocky, he mimed CPR on Frank and he came back to life, only for Riff to shoot him again and for the scene to continue on like normal with Tony pretending that he was carrying Frank on his back.

And when he practiced with Tony, they came up with their own similar gag. But instead of Gob doing CPR, he stroked his hair, leaned down, and kissed him tenderly. Which, yes, was the first time he had kissed him in front of his siblings on purpose…all while wearing make-up, lingerie, and heels.

Well, if that wasn't going to make him be comfortably gay around them, he didn't know what would.

Gob pulled away and, just like a fairy tale, Tony was alive again. Gob cheered—

Only for Riff to “shoot” him again. Gob rolled his eyes and flipped off Riff Raff.

He got up and pulled Tony onto his feet (Tony definitely helping a bit with that) and placed Tony’s hands on his shoulders instead of actually trying to carry him on his back. The scene went on too long for him to do that.

And was it just how they were positioned, or was Tony kinda grinding against his ass as he pretended to climb up the wall?

Just as Gob was starting to wonder if that was true, Riff finally shot Rocky enough times that he actually had to die that time—which, in order to have their bodies out of the way, involved the two of them running off stage.

Once Magenta said the next line, Gob smiled. His part was over! He had finished it!

“I did it!” Gob whispered excitedly.

“You did!” Tony whispered back, his gaze fixated on Gob’s body.

Gob didn’t notice as he turned back to watch the rest of the movie play out, joining in on a few callbacks that were left. Tony watched him for a bit longer before jerking himself out of his pervy thoughts and changing back into his original corset and taking off his feathered headpiece.

As the credits started to roll, Tony finished changing and he stepped up behind Gob and placed his hands on his hips. He was about to say something when the MC came back on and called the cast on stage for their curtain call. Tony sighed as Gob was called out—though, yes, he smiled as Gob grinned and obviously enjoyed himself in his bow. And Tony of course milked his final bow as well. And while the rest of the cast went out into the audience after that, Tony pulled Gob backstage.

“Don’t we need to go out there and beg for money?” Gob asked. That was a newer addition to their shows; since it was all done out of their own pocket, they would hold out donation baskets and try to get people to donate some spare cash. Plus a lot of people liked to get pictures with the cast, particularly Frank.

Tony hesitated. “Well, yeah, but we can miss out—”

“I don’t want you getting in trouble again and have to wait another year to play Frank. It’s Halloween, so people are gonna want pictures with Frank even more than usual.”

Tony held back a sigh. He didn’t want to miss out on being Frank for a full year again, either. “…Okay,” he said. “You wanna wait for me back here?”

Gob thought about it but then shook his head. “I might as well face Linds and Michael now.”

* * *

“That was _perfect,”_ Michael said once Gob came out, his face split in the largest grin Gob had ever seen him wear. “Absolutely _perfect.”_

 _“Completely_ perfect,” Lindsay said, grinning just as much as him as she took a few pictures on her disposable camera.

Tracey was sweet and genuinely said, “It was impressive how you learned that in a day!”

 _“Thank you,_ Tracey,” Gob said, giving his siblings a look. Now _that_ was a response he deserved. He told his siblings, “You could at least say happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday,” the two of them chorused, Tracey also chiming in a second later.

“It really _is_ impressive how well you did with such little notice,” Lindsay said. “Especially learning how to walk in heels.”

“I really don’t get why you wear them,” Gob said. He looked down at his outfit and added, “Or stockings for that matter.” Though, to be honest, he thought he really did look hot in the full outfit. He had even put back on the heels since he didn’t want to go outside barefoot and he couldn’t find his gold sneakers in the mess of clothes backstage from the quick change.

“I don’t really wear stockings,” Lindsay said. Then she looked down at her current lingerie-based outfit and said, “Well, I _normally_ don’t wear them.”

Marta came by soon after that and hugged Gob. “Gob! You did so amazing!” Marta said proudly. “I _knew_ we could count on you! Are you _sure_ you don’t want to join?”

Gob shrugged. He actually had a lot of fun doing that and he kinda wondered what it would be like to try another role. Not Frank—definitely not Frank, that was too much for him—but Brad or Eddie. And playing Rocky opposite Tony again sounded amazing.

But Gob just shrugged and said, “I’ll think about it.” After a moment, he added, “Oh, yeah, Marta, this is my sister Lindsay and my brother Michael and his girlfriend Tracey.” He told the other three, “Marta’s one of the directors. She helped me practice the scenes earlier today—and taught me how to walk in heels.”

They all greeted each other and they told Marta she was great. Marta thanked them and, of course, had to tell Michael and Tracey, “Nice Brad and Janet costumes.”

The two of them bit back sighs and just smiled as Lindsay and Gob held back laughs. The two of them had learned from the year before to not bother correcting people by saying they weren’t wearing costumes.

Marta turned back to Gob and asked, “Was Tony singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to you on stage because it’s your actual birthday?”

“Not for a few more minutes,” Gob said.

“You should’ve said something! We could’ve gotten you a cake or bought you a drink or something.”

He shrugged and said, “Our family doesn’t make a big deal about birthdays; the only real reason I cared last year was because I was turning 21.”

James, their Brad and one of Gob’s Hot Cop friends, came by soon after Marta left to basically say the same thing to Gob and to Gob’s family. He, too, told Michael and Tracey, “Nice Brad and Janet costumes.”

And they, again, didn’t bother correcting him.

James turned back to Gob and said, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us it was your birthday!”

“It’s still a couple minutes away, but, yeah. That’s why I took the Halloween Hot Cops Spectacular show off last year and this year,” Gob said as if it were obvious. “I don’t want to be working into my birthday.”

“I assumed you took it off last year so you could get that blow job Tony gave you in the dressing room during the show,” James joked.

Lindsay, Michael, and Tracey stood there awkwardly and Gob actually blushed. “…You guys are never gonna let that go, huh?”

“Nope,” James said cheerfully.

Thankfully after James left, the four of them went back to talking about the show and how fast Gob had to learn everything, in between people coming up to tell Gob he did amazing. That was pretty cool.

Gob leaned against the wall, wishing he brought out his cigarettes with him like last year. He could use a smoke as he waited for Tony to finish taking pictures with people. Especially since he was still in those damn heels.

He looked over at Tony and shook his head. “I have no idea how Tony does anything in those heels. They’re _five inches_ tall. Mine are only a couple of inches and I couldn't do the full show in them.”

“Aw, yeah, he was almost your height in them,” Lindsay said with a small laugh. She looked over at Tony and then back at her brother. “So, what are you two doing for your birthday—besides dinner with us, of course.”

Gob reluctantly looked back at her. “Uh, I don’t know. I told him to come up with a day like I did for him.” He grinned as he looked back at Tony. “I’m giving him complete control.”

Of course, he meant that in not just a scheduled way, but in the way that Tony was totally going to do whatever he wanted with him sexually.

Which, yeah, okay, he kinda did anyway, but Gob had made it clear that he just wanted Tony to call all the shots and make him come repeatedly. And Tony’s face had lit up so much you’d think it was _his_ birthday.

Finally, Tony made his way over and greeted them all, taking their compliments gladly as he wrapped an arm around Gob, resting his hand on his hip. Gob wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder in response.

“Say cheese!” Lindsay said, getting a nice picture of the two of them together.

“He did great, huh?” Tony said, turning to his boyfriend. He tilted his head up and gave him a peck on the lips. “Definitely my favorite Rocky.”

Gob crinkled his nose at him but stopped as he saw how Tony was looking at him. That time he _definitely_ noticed how Tony’s gaze ran up and down his body. And he definitely noticed the hand moving from his hip to his ass.

 _Oh._ Tony liked him in the floor show outfit, didn’t he?

He squeezed Gob’s ass.

Oh, he _really_ liked liked him in the outfit.

“Well, you two have major chemistry,” Tracey said. She looked at Michael and Lindsay and then back at Tony and Gob, definitely well aware of what was on Tony’s mind. And Gob’s mind for that matter. “…We should probably head out.”

“Yeah,” Lindsay agreed. “Happy birthday, Gob—”

“It’s your birthday?” The MC asked as he happened to walk by.

“In, like, five minutes,” Gob said.

“You should’ve told us! We could’ve done the traditional birthday spanking during the pre-show!”

Tony finally looked away from Gob’s body to glare at the MC. “That’s _my_ job.”

Gob grinned sheepishly on Tony’s behalf. “He’s a bit possessive.”

The MC said, “We could’ve had you do it, Tony—”

“Hey, it was hard enough not getting hard during the whole show; you really wanted me to do _that,_ too?” Gob scoffed.

While the MC laughed and walked away, Michael winced and said, “Yeah, we should go.” After a rushed out “great job” and “happy birthday” again from him and Tracey and Lindsay, the three of them left and Tony looked at Gob.

“We should go, too,” Tony said. He leaned in and whispered in Gob’s ear, “You’re mine for the next 24 hours.” He tugged lightly on Gob’s earlobe with his teeth and then squeezed his ass one more time before heading inside.

Well, that was one way to get Gob shivering with anticipation.

Gob and Tony quickly went backstage to grab their stuff. Gob reached for the zipper of the corset, planning on giving it back, but Tony said, “No. Keep it on. All of it.”

Gob grinned and nodded at his boyfriend’s commanding tone. He was already excited for the night ahead of them—not to mention the next day.

Once their stuff was packed up, the two of them called out a quick goodbye to the group, saying they weren’t staying for the brief post-show meeting.

“Okay,” Marta said. She gave Gob another hug, thanking and congratulating him yet again as everyone else yelled out the same words of encouragement, along with a few happy birthday wishes. As soon as she pulled away, Tony and Gob hurried out as fast as Gob could move in those heels.

Right as they opened the door, James called out, “Don’t come on the costume unless you wanna pay for dry cleaning!”

* * *

Tony drove as fast as safely possible, his hand rubbing Gob’s upper thigh at every red light. As soon as they were inside his place, Tony had Gob pressed against the wall, his mouth on his in a bruising kiss.

“Happy birthday,” Tony whispered against Gob’s lips. Before Gob could even thank him, Tony continued, “I made sure Nick was out tonight, so you can be as loud as you want.”

“Thank god,” Gob said breathlessly. Gob liked Tony’s roommate, but his roommate hated how loud Gob could get.

“And I plan on getting you _really_ nice and loud tonight,” Tony whispered. Gob shivered at the tone of Tony’s voice and Tony smirked. But then he put on a more serious face and said, “You still want me to do whatever I want to you?”

Gob licked over his lips and nodded. “Yes.”

“And you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

Gob nodded again, doing his best to look serious so Tony knew he meant it. Gob completely trusted Tony with pretty much everything, but especially sex-related things. They had a safe word and everything. Gob had to use it once and Tony had immediately stopped.

Granted, Gob had only used it because the position they were in at the time was giving him a painful cramp and he couldn’t handle it anymore, not because things were too kinky or anything. They never did anything too outrageous, and Tony seemed to know how to push him just enough that it was exciting, but not so much that it scared _or_ scarred him.

Tony looked him in the eye and knew that his boyfriend was serious. And that made him want to smile from ear-to-ear.

Instead, he kept a cool demeanor and told Gob, “Go to the bathroom. Wipe off that make-up as best as you can and take off the wig, but keep the outfit on—heels, included. Then stand by the dresser—no sitting.” Gob nodded and Tony watched him go with a smirk before he pulled out some make-up wipes from his show bag and started the process himself.

Tony knew Gob thought he was the lucky one, but Tony was sure that _he_ was the truly lucky one. When Gob said he wanted Tony to take complete control, to just get him off as much as possible in any way he wanted, Tony felt luckier than ever. Sure, Tony did that a lot anyway, but he knew this was special permission to push Gob a bit farther and to play with his boyfriend as much as he liked for the next 24 hours.

You see, Tony was a bit of a controlling person in his day-to-day life. And he heard some controlling types liked to relax in bed. They were so type-A during the day that they needed to submit and relinquish control in bed to finally just “let go”.

Tony, however, was a control freak during the day _and_ in bed. He had tried being more submissive in the past and he just couldn’t do it. He liked giving orders, he liked dirty talking, and he liked making his partners beg and lose control. And seeing Gob, someone who could be so cocky and demanding during the day act obedient, whimper so sweetly during dirty talk, and beg to come? Yeah, it was hot. And knowing he could make Gob fall apart as much as he wanted, that he got to control that part of their lives?

Tony was _very_ excited for the next 24 hours.

Tony pulled out his compact to check that most of his make-up was off; he didn’t bother trying to get all his eye make-up off. Then, after a moment, he applied some more of his dark lipstick; he really wanted to mark up Gob’s body in whatever way possible. He then filled up two glasses of water and went to his bedroom.

He was glad to see that Gob was done and waiting for him by the dresser across from his bed. Tony put the glasses on his bedside table and then walked over to Gob, lightly patting his cheek. “Good boy,” Tony told him, making Gob grin and blush at the same time. Tony quietly remarked, “It’s been a year and you still love it when I call you that, don’t you?”

Gob hesitated, not sure if Tony wanted an answer, but then he nodded silently in response. Tony smirked at him and walked over to the edge of the bed so he was facing him as Gob obediently stayed where he was.

Tony slowly and purposefully snapped off his garter hooks from his fishnets. He took off his shoes, slid the fishnets down, and folded them. He carefully slid off the garter belt, making Gob watch impatiently and attentively as he carefully folded that as well and put them in a neat pile on the floor. He took off the fingerless gloves in a similar fashion and, once they were folded in the pile, he put his shoes back on; he knew he’d want the length for the first part of the night. Tony looked over at Gob and raised an eyebrow. “I think we have to get that birthday spanking out of the way first.”

Gob swallowed roughly but nodded enthusiastically. He knew it wasn’t the kinkiest thing ever or anything, but it was definitely one of _their_ kinkier things, and it sort of freaked him out how much he liked it. Before Tony, the only kinky thing about him was that he would sometimes finger himself when he jerked himself off.

Tony beckoned him over with a finger, “Come.” Gob came over and Tony pulled off Gob’s gauntlets for him and folded them up with his stuff. His hand briefly ran over Gob’s crotch and he smirked; it was amazing how Gob was still semi-hard after all the waiting. Well, some of that might’ve been _from_ the waiting. Gob was definitely into Tony teasing him as much as Tony was.

Tony gestured at his lap and said, “You know the position.” Gob nodded and, at Tony’s expectant look, spread himself on Tony's lap.

This was the one time where the height difference really felt like an issue to Gob. Yeah, having to bend down to kiss him could suck, but it wasn’t as bad as bending over Tony’s lap and having his lanky limbs hang off of him in an awkward position. It was weird and a bit embarrassing—

Which only turned both of them on even more.

So, no, it wasn’t all bad, but it wasn’t particularly comfortable, especially since he’d often have to focus more on keeping his balance after each spank than the spank himself. The added platform of the heels seemed to help, though, and Tony spread his legs out enough that he felt like he felt more balanced. It was a lot more comfortable, but still made him feel vulnerable and embarrassed in the best way…

Especially when Tony pulled down the underwear just enough to expose his ass and free his growing erection where it pressed against Tony’s thigh. The garter belt made it impossible to push it down much farther than that just a couple inches below his cheeks.

Tony soothingly ran a hand over Gob’s bare butt, feeling Gob relax and watching the tension start to melt away from his shoulders. He took in the full look of Gob, the glittery corset and the way the fishnets clung to his long legs, the straps attached to his garter belt just making them look even longer. And, god, Tony swore Gob’s ass looked better every time he saw it. That was definitely the best advantage of his boyfriend still working with the Hot Cops; he kept in pretty good shape.

“Do you even know how hot you are?” Tony asked him quietly.

If Gob was hanging out with anyone else, he would give some sort of cocky answer with a smirk on his lips. If it was just him and Tony relaxing alone, he’d smile and thank him. But in moments like this, compliments just made him blush and squirm slightly. It was hard for him to feel hot draped over his boyfriend’s knees, but hearing how genuine Tony sounded made him know it was a real compliment.

“It was so hard for me to concentrate once I saw you in this outfit. You look so fucking hot in this get up.” He brought his other hand to his mouth, lightly sucking on the tip of his index finger as he continued to caress Gob’s bare ass.

He wasn’t lying in the least. It was funny, because he always thought that, of course, Tim Curry was hot in the look, and Barry Bostwick, the guy who played Brad, was pretty good, too. And the girls were obviously hot, too. But he never was too into the idea of guys in stockings and corsets in real life.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Gob was an exception to that rule. He found it impossible to find him unattractive.

“It was hard to concentrate the whole night as soon as you got on that stage, even before you put on this outfit,” Tony said once he removed the finger from his mouth. He spread Gob’s cheeks as far as he could with just one hand and brought the spit-covered finger to his hole. “You have no idea how much I wanted to bend you over the whole night,” Tony said, circling over Gob’s rim. “How much I wanted to take off those shorts and just stretch you open…” Tony accompanied that thought by pressing over so slightly into Gob’s hole. “I wanted to ‘go for the gold’ that whole first scene.”

Gob moaned softly, his cock starting to twitch against Tony’s thigh. Tony smiled; this was exactly what he wanted to feel.

“I know you wanted that, too. Even with a whole crowd there,” Tony said as he pressed his finger in a bit further. “Didn’t you?”

Gob licked over his dry lips and quickly said, “Yes.”

“You were so desperate for it.”

Gob shuddered and nodded in agreement.

Tony pressed his finger in just a bit further and then removed it completely, making Gob sigh in frustration. But he knew better than to complain.

Tony moved his clean hand to the bottom of Gob’s cheeks. “Eleven on each side,” Tony said. “Twenty two in total for your birthday…and I want you to count for me.” He lightly squeezed a cheek and said, “Your ass distracts me too much to keep track of the count myself.”

God nodded, smiling to himself at the compliment. “Okay.”

“And no moving. Got it?” Tony knew there would undoubtedly be _some_ movement that Gob couldn’t control, but he didn’t want him to move around himself.

“Yes.”

Tony brought his other hand to Gob’s face and turned it to face him. “And you can tell me to stop whenever,” he reminded him quietly. As excited as he was—and as hard as Gob was against his leg—he wanted to make it clear this was a safe situation.

Gob nodded and moved his head to press his lips to Tony’s palm, giving it a light kiss. Tony smiled at him softly and dropped his hand, Gob’s head dropping soon after.

Tony pulled the hand on Gob’s ass back and, before Gob had time to tense up, he slapped up on one of the cheeks. He bit back a moan as he watched the slight jiggle that caused.

Had he mentioned how much he loved Gob’s ass?

“…One.”

Tony repeated the action on the other cheek.

“Two—”

Tony’s next spank cut Gob’s word off unexpectedly.

“Th-three…”

Tony kept going, varying the tempo and force of the spanks, taking a few rests in between to lightly, soothingly run his hand over Gob’s reddening skin. Yes, part of that was for Gob’s own comfort, but Tony couldn’t resist running his hand over his reddened skin, too. Feeling how hot his skin was getting was making Tony hot all over.

And, yes, Gob was feeling just as hot from it, too. The cheeks on his face were turning just as red as the cheeks Tony was hitting. It truly embarrassed him how much this turned him on, how he loved bending over Tony’s leg, how good it felt to submit to him, how much he _liked_ how embarrassing and compromising the situation was, how the pain that caused his eyes to tear up also made his cock get just as wet from precome as it pressed against Tony’s thigh.

“Fifteen…” _Smack._ “Sixteen…”

Tony soothingly ran his hand over Gob’s reddened skin. Gob whimpered slightly, the touch gentle and sweet but still almost too much over the sensitive area. He moved his hips slightly in response, soon moaning as his erection pressed so nicely against his boyfriend’s thigh. Without thought, he thrust his hips firmly against him once, twice—

“Stop that.” Tony smacked each of Gob’s cheeks once firmly, the unexpected spanking making Gob cry out and stop moving. “Didn’t I tell you not to move?”

Gob felt a thrill of arousal run up his spine, even as he nodded shamefully. “Yes.”

“I thought so,” Tony said. He spanked each cheek again and Gob bit on his lip. “Couldn’t even stop yourself from thrusting against my leg. How desperate _are_ you?”

Gob’s cock twitched, his face heating up even more in embarrassment.

“I guess a slut like you just can’t help it.”

Gob’s cock twitched desperately, but he did his best to keep his hips still, even as a small whimper left his throat.

After a moment, Tony said, “Lift your hips up. High.”

Gob followed the order and Tony kicked his leg out from under Gob. Before Gob could recognize what was happening, Tony’s leg was pushing his own legs closer to Tony’s other leg and his torso was forced further towards the ground to try to keep his balance. Tony pinned Gob’s legs in place with his own, leaving Gob bent over just one of Tony’s legs, his ass higher in the air, his head lower to the ground, his weight on his high-heeled encased feet and hands, and his cock unable to grind against anything. He felt like he was in that one yoga position—what was it called? Downward Doggy Style?

“That’s better,” Tony said. “Apparently you can’t have anything near you or you’ll just hump it, huh?”

Gob wined without meaning to, blushing even more when he realized how pathetic he sounded.

 _“So_ needy,” Tony said, running his hand over Gob’s ass. He spanked each cheek one more time each and told Gob, “Those didn’t count.”

Gob nodded obediently right away.

“Do you remember what number we were on?”

“…No.”

Tony paused. Part of him wanted to start over. Part of him wondered if Gob _did_ remember and just wanted to start over. But, even if Gob wanted that, Tony was hesitant to go all the way back to zero. He wanted Gob to be able to sit tomorrow.

So, Tony spanked each cheek again and said, “We were just about to do seventeen.”

Gob nodded and when Tony spanked him again, he counted out loud, “Seventeen.”

_Smack._

“Eighteen.”

The next spank almost knocked Gob off balance, but he caught himself, the back of his legs straining from the stretch of the position.

“Nineteen.”

Tony wrapped his leg tighter around Gob’s to help keep him in place as he spanked him again, a low moan escaping Gob’s throat.

“Twenty.”

Tony’s hand hit him harder, hard enough Gob wondered if his hand was stinging as much as his eyes were.

“Twenty-one.”

Tony teased out the last one, his hand gently caressing Gob’s reddened skin again. Gob tensed up, willing himself not to move as his whole body cried out for it, wanting to move away from the touch on such a sensitive area, his legs _begging_ to move to a more relaxed position, his cock wanting to find a way to rub against _anything._

_Smack!_

Finally, Gob breathlessly counted off, “Twenty-two!” His head collapsed as forward as possible, his body still tense.

“There we go,” Tony said softly. He ran one hand up to Gob’s lower back and circled there soothingly, the other running down past Gob’s lightly reddened skin and down to his upper thighs. He leaned forward enough to place several kisses over each cheek, avoiding the tender parts, and then pulled away to look over Gob. His own cock throbbed in his underwear as he took in Gob bent over his leg, his head bowed in submission and his ass in the air, now covered with his lipstick marks, his legs looking so long and shapely, the heels only enhancing that. “So fucking hot,” Tony murmured, squeezing one of Gob’s thighs slightly.

He watched him for a bit longer before running the hand that had been on Gob’s upper back to his head, lightly petting at his hair. He was a little worried for a moment because Gob hadn't said anything or made any of his usual noises. But then he said, "Such a good boy for not moving."

Gob finally let out a tight, soft whine and Tony relaxed. Gob was obviously just concentrating on not moving and being obedient. 

Tony moved his hand back from Gob’s head to his lower back, the other moving from Gob’s thigh to his own lap. He squeezed his own cock softly for a moment, not bothering to hold back a moan. "God, I could watch you like this all night." He slid the hand on Gob's lower back to his ass, squeezing a cheek and then letting himself feel the heat of Gob's reddened skin again. 

God, Gob did _not_ want to think about how or why something even remotely painful made his cock twitch so much.

Tony squeezed his cock again before turning his focus back on Gob. "Remember to stay still," Tony warned him.

With that, he wrapped his hand tightly around Gob’s cock. Gob hissed and tensed up all his muscles, still trying not to move. Tony started to stroke him, almost painfully slowly, and Gob bit down on his lips, whining as his body basically _trembled_ due to how tense he was in his attempt to keep still, how tired his body was from that position, not to mention the whole night he already had plus the freaking _heels._ And, of course, he was trembling just from how much he wanted to move in Tony’s hold.

It definitely didn't help when a finger started pressing against his rim. He whined even louder and Tony asked, "What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" He gripped Gob's cock tightly around the base and lessened the pressure of his finger against Gob's hole.

Gob whined and shook his head, "N-no! No, please!"

"Please what?" Tony asked, sounding amused in a way that made Gob blush even harder. Tony swore he saw his neck heating up as Gob whimpered. "Use your words, babe."

"…Please let me come," Gob whispered.

Tony gave one slow, loose stroke of Gob's cock in silence before wrapping his hand firmly around the base again.

"Please let me come," Gob repeated, this time a little louder. "Please, I—I'm so _close,_ I'm trying not to move, I— _please,_ Tony, _please—"_

"I never said you couldn't come," Tony said plainly. "But I guess you need some help with that?"

"Yes— _please."_

Tony made a noise as if he was thinking about it. He stroked Gob slowly a few more times. 

Before Gob could beg anymore, Tony said, “You can move now.”

He didn’t even have to do anything after that; Gob did it all for him. Gob immediately responded with a relieved moan and wild bucking of his hips until, barely seconds later, he was coming hard, nearly sobbing in release as he fucked into Tony’s fist. Tony moaned softly himself, his own arousal growing from how fucking hot Gob looked and sounded as he fell apart like that and from feeling how the muscles of his rim pulsed against his finger.

He couldn't wait to be inside of him. 

Once Gob’s hips stopped moving, Tony removed his hand from his cock and carefully moved the leg that had locked Gob’s legs in place. Gob fell down to his knees, glad to finally stop that stretching position, his head resting on Tony’s thigh as he tried to catch his breath, facing away from Tony. Tony brought his come-coated hand to Gob’s mouth blindly, and Gob, without question, reached out with his tongue and started to lick up his own come. Tony moved it around for Gob to lick up as much as he could, a soft moan leaving his lips as Gob eventually sucked in two of his fingers as he tried to get every last drop off of his hand.

Eventually Tony pulled his hand away and wiped off any leftover come and saliva onto his thigh. He pulled Gob’s underwear back up—he’d have to take off the garter belt before he could properly remove it. Tony then lightly told Gob, “Come up to the bed.”

Gob paused and then quoted one of his favorite _Rocky Horror_ callbacks: “I can’t come that high.”

Tony and Gob both laughed softly at that before Tony pulled at Gob’s arm. “Come lay down here. I wanna kiss you better.”

Well, _that_ certainly got Gob’s attention, even if he had just come so violently.

He turned around on his knees but, before he could get up, Tony cupped his cheek and frowned as he wiped away some tears that had escaped his eyes. Gob averted his eyes, honestly embarrassed that he had cried at all. He didn't want to make Tony think he upset him or that he was a wimp or something; he really loved what they did. It just made him tear up a little, both the spanking and when he finally got to come after all that tension had built.

And, okay, Tony knew it was normal, especially with Gob, but it still made him a bit nervous every time. He was afraid he’d push Gob too far at some point. He never wanted to scare him; he knew Gob was a lot more fragile than he looked.

“You okay?” Tony asked softly, looking at Gob seriously.

“I’m okay,” Gob reassured him, looking back up at him. "More than. I promise."

Tony looked at him carefully for a few more moments before pressing a gentle kiss on Gob’s lips. “Stay there for a moment.”

Gob, of course, nodded obediently as Tony got up and grabbed one of the glasses of water he had brought in. Gob took the glass that was handed to him and drank it as Tony gently pet his hair. It was nice; he hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. And, if Gob was honest, which he was trying to actually be nowadays, half of what he loved when Tony was more dominating was how sweet he'd be afterwards. Tony could and often did slip easily in and out of domineering, commanding persona, at least when it came to him, and not just sexually. Tony was always so commanding and forceful on stage, ad sometimes with other people, but he always spoke to him with such a softer tone and a warmer look on his face, making Gob feel so special. 

Of course, he equally loved Tony's more dominating tendencies. Gob hated thinking and he loved sex, so having someone just telling him what to do to be "good" and come was awesome to him. 

He couldn't wait to experience more of both of those things for his birthday.

He handed the empty glass back to Tony and looked up at him expectantly, ready to get back to what they were doing.

Tony took that as a signal and firmly told him, “Bed. On your stomach. Now.”

Gob immediately followed orders as Tony got up again. Gob settled himself in, bringing a pillow under his head, as he heard Tony walk towards his bedside table again, opening up the drawer there. Gob grinned in excitement, his stomach jumping as Tony climbed back onto the bed.

Tony lightly tapped Gob’s inner thighs and Gob spread his legs farther so Tony could nestle in between them. Then, yet again, Tony pulled down Gob’s underwear carefully, Gob moving his hips slightly to help with that. He took a moment to just look over Gob’s ass, the lipstick marks from earlier still visible above where his skin was still red.

At first, just as promised, Tony leaned over and pressed a few light kisses against the areas where he had spanked Gob, making Gob shudder. Though the spank marks had faded slightly, the skin felt even hotter against Tony's lips than they did against his hand.

Then Gob heard the sound of a bottle open and he buried his face into the pillow in excitement, sure at first that Tony was about to go straight into fingering him. But, instead, he felt something cool being rubbed into his skin.

Oh. That felt good. Gob softly, lowly moaned and shifted his hips a little as Tony continued to rub some kind of lotion into his skin. He couldn’t tell if it was just some generic lotion or something special—he wouldn't be surprised if Tony had invested in something specific like that—but it felt so cool in a good way as Tony started to rub against where he had been spanked. The mixture of the lotion and soothing touch made Gob start to relax again, even as Tony pressed a bit hard at moments. Tony had explained at some point before that a firmer touch at times like this was actually better to help with the recovery or something. Gob didn't get it, but he trusted him and, again, he really loved how much Tony took care of him. And he definitely didn’t mind Tony massaging further up his ass and a bit onto his lower back and down to the back of his upper thighs.

Once the lotion had been completely rubbed into Gob’s skin, Tony yet again leaned over to press a soft kiss on each cheek. Then he spread Gob’s cheeks and pressed a kiss over his hole.

Gob let out a small noise, a mix of a moan and a laugh; it kinda tickled.

Tony loved when he made that sound, but not as much as the sound he got when he licked up his crack. But that moan didn’t compare to the one he always got as he started to lick more insistently against his hole, and Tony went straight for that sound. He had plans for what he wanted to do.

And, hey, Gob wasn’t going to complain if Tony didn’t want to tease him as much this time around. He just did his best to spread his legs farther as Tony’s tongue started to open him up. Tony sucked and licked so hard against Gob's hole, his tongue trying to press inside in the way that made Gob roll his hips back to try to help him get in farther. He couldn't believe that just a year ago, he didn't get the appeal of rim jobs. Now he couldn't imagine why anyone would _not_ want one.

But soon, sooner than usual, Tony was pulling away to lube up his fingers. He pushed one inside of Gob before Gob could whine too much, carefully and smoothly pressing in until his index finger was completely buried inside of him.

“How are you still so fucking tight?” Tony breathed out, his other hand squeezing over his own cock again. He wanted to be in him so badly; he was so hot and tight and fucking _perfect—_

But he had other plans right then. He moved the finger around inside of Gob, trying to stretch Gob as best as possible before he pulled out.

 _“Fuck,”_ Gob breathed out as Tony pressed his index finger back inside of him again alongside his middle finger. His hips reflexively moved against the mattress.

Tony put a hand on Gob’s lower back, his eyes focused on watching Gob’s hole stretch out around his fingers.

Tony slowly spread his fingers inside of Gob, biting back a moan at the sight as Gob moaned freely into his pillow. He scissored his fingers, moving them around as best as he could to stretch him quickly. Then, with no warning, he curled his fingers, confident that he knew Gob's body well enough now that—

 _“Fuck!”_ Gob cried out, his back arching into the touch.

Tony smirked; he was sure that his boyfriend had to be completely hard at this point. But just to be sure, he teasingly asked, “What? You liked that spot?”

“…Y-yea— _ah!”_ Gob cut himself off as Tony curled his fingers over that delicious spot again mid answer. He pressed back against Tony’s fingers, trying to get them impossibly deeper, and let out a breathless moan.

Tony pulled his fingers out, Gob whining immediately in protest, but Tony simply told him, “Get on your back, knees bent.”

Gob flipped onto his back no questions asked, but he winced slightly in the process until he found a position that lessened the pressure of where he had been spanked. He looked back up at Tony expectantly, assuming that, of course, Tony was just going to fuck him already or something.

But that would be hard with the underwear still partly in the way, right?

Thankfully, Tony pressed his fingers back inside of Gob, adding a third finger to the mix, causing Gob to stop thinking too hard about it. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, just enjoying Tony spreading his fingers inside of him—

Holy shit.

Gob opened his eyes and looked down, as if unable to trust his own sensations and believe that it was true, that Tony had lowered his mouth over his erection.

Okay, it wasn’t like Tony never gave him a blow job before. _Hello,_ it was literally how he got Gob off for the first time just a year ago! But Gob loved being rimmed so much and Tony loved doing it so much and it had the added bonus of getting Gob ready for Tony to get into him, so Gob never really requested blow jobs anymore. He was honestly more focused on giving them at this point.

But, wow, yeah, he had almost forgotten how much he loved receiving them. And feeling Tony’s hot mouth suck around his cock while his fingers still fucked Gob relentlessly?

Yeah, Gob could get used to that.

Tony pulled off of Gob’s cock with a quiet, wet _pop._ “I forgot how much I love this,” Tony said. “I need to go for the gold more often." Gob let out a shaky laugh, but it soon turned into a moan Tony licked up the underside of Gob’s cock. "You taste so good." Before Gob could think of a response, Tony sucked the head of his cock back into his mouth—

And then Tony’s fingers were fucking him and Gob was starting to lose his mind. He wanted to fuck up into that hot mouth, but then he wanted to press down harder, farther on his fingers and feel them deep inside of him. It was almost overwhelming, as Tony kept bobbing his head up and down, up and down, his fingers thrusting in and out, until Gob could barely comprehend anything else but his own pleasure.

That was all Tony was letting himself concentrate on, too. Even as his arm ached from how hard he was thrusting up inside of Gob and how awkward the position was on his neck, none of that mattered. Every moan Gob made, every twitch of his cock, every roll of his hips, just made Tony more and more determined to get him off, even as his own erection was begging for release, begging to be inside of Gob right at that moment. He slurped around the head of Gob’s cock and then, nearly smiling at the memory—though not literally, because, you know, he had a dick in his mouth—he started to hum the chorus of “Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me”, the song that Tony had first given Gob a blow job to.

He was sure Gob didn’t hear it, though, because the humming only made him moan louder. Finally, Gob tried to pant out a warning, but Tony didn’t need it. Over the last year, he learned all the warning signs that he was about to come. He felt the twitching of Gob's cock, saw how his back started to arch and how his legs tried to straighten out. Tony pulled back so just the head of Gob’s cock was in his mouth and he thrust his fingers in hard, curling them right on that spot.

Just like that, Gob’s back arched as he came with a loud moan, Tony’s eyes focused on Gob’s face as he continued to suck on his cock and curl his fingers inside of him.

Finally, Gob’s body stilled. Unable to help himself, Tony pressed against the spot that drove Gob crazy again and watched as Gob's whole body twitched, over-sensitive from his orgasm. Tony pulled his fingers out and pulled his mouth off of him. Gob finally looked down at him, and Tony made a show of swallowing him, licking over his lips and then wiping his hand over them. Then he climbed up Gob’s body and straddled his hips before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Gob sleepily kissed him back, pliable and gentle as Tony, still hard and turned on as all get out, pressed his tongue into his mouth. Gob sucked on it, moaning softly at the taste of himself on Tony’s lips, one of his hands going to Tony’s head to lightly pull on his hair, just the way he knew Tony liked it.

Once Tony pulled away, he wiped at his lips again. He looked down at his hand to find some smeared lipstick against there. Of course. He looked at Gob’s mouth and found some spread on his mouth as well and laughed softly.

“How ridiculous do my lips look?” Tony asked.

Gob shook his head. “Not ridiculous. Just sexy,” he said, pulling Tony down for another kiss.

“You’re cute,” Tony said when he pulled away a few seconds later. Still, he got up to grab a makeup removing wipe, quickly wiping off the area around his chin before walking over to the bed to do the same to Gob.

He kept standing as he had a sip of water, but he nearly choked on it as Gob suddenly reached his hand forward to cup over the bulge in Tony’s underwear.

“You’re still hard,” Gob pointed out. He looked up at Tony with wide eyes and licked over his lips. “Do I get to blow you now?”

And, fuck, all Tony wanted to do right then, as Gob continued to bite and lick over his lips, making them red and wet and swollen in the process, was pull out his cock and shove it into Gob’s mouth. And based on Gob’s expression, he definitely wouldn’t mind that.

But, as he told Gob, whose eyes had gone back to the bulge he apparently wanted to suck so badly, “I was hoping to come inside that hot ass of yours tonight.” He paused as Gob looked back up at his face. “You think you can handle one more round, Old Man?” Tony asked teasingly.

After a moment, Gob nodded. “Definitely, Even Older Man.”

“Now that’s just rude,” Tony muttered, much to Gob’s amusement. He raised an eyebrow and said, “Someone needs to teach you a lesson.”

With that, Tony pushed Gob back on his back and quickly climbed back on top of him, finally kicking off his own shoes as he straddled Gob’s hips again, pressing his crotch against Gob’s. Gob’s breath hitched, his body still sensitive, as he felt Tony’s hard cock press against him through the material of his underwear.

“Do you feel how hard you got me?”

Gob nodded. “Y-yeah,” he whispered breathlessly.

“I’ve been hard all night ‘cause of you,” Tony said. He ground against Gob again, enjoying the hitch in Gob’s breath yet again. “I’ve been waiting so long to fuck you senseless.” He chuckled darkly and said, “I couldn't even stop myself from grinding against you in that last scene, you were so hot in this costume. If you hadn't made me go out for pictures, I would've taken you right back to that changing room and fucked you right then…of course, if I did that, anyone could've walked in and seen you…”

Gob bit his lip. Whenever he wasn't in a situation like this, the idea of people walking in was mortifying. And, really, it was kind of mortifying then. But the risk of it definitely turned him on, the idea of getting away with something so public—he still thought a lot about that time he blew Tony at his birthday dinner for a reason. And, of course, the whole blow job thing from a year ago.

He looked Gob over and Gob stared up at him hopefully. “Kind of a shame I have to take it off, but that corset definitely needs to go.” He didn't need Gob coming all over it and having to take it to the dry cleaner's. How embarrassing would _that_ be?

Gob started to reach for the zipper of his corset, but Tony got there first and slapped his hands away. “I thought you wanted me to control everything, babe.”

“Yes,” Gob replied breathlessly, feeling an erotic thrill yet again, one that he knew Tony would chill and fulfill.

Even if, of course, Tony had to move the corset zipper so slowly. Once Gob moved enough for Tony to slip it off of him, Tony seemed to debate for a moment before gently tossing it on the floor next to the bed. He did the same with his own corset, finally revealing his torso for the first time that night. Gob couldn’t help but reach forward to touch him, running his hands over his chest and up to his bare shoulders.

Tony took Gob’s right hand and placed a kiss on it before laying it down over Gob’s head. He repeated the action to Gob’s left hand, crossing Gob’s arms at the wrists.

“Keep them here, just for now,” Tony said. Really, that move was less about controlling Gob and more about controlling himself. If Gob kept touching him, it would just make Tony lose all control and fuck him right there before Gob was even hard again. But Tony had a plan, a commitment to what he wanted to do to get Gob hard again, and he had always been taught that a commitment was a commitment.

Gob still nodded. “Okay."

"Do I need to tie them there, or can you remember?" Tony asked.

Gob thought about it and then said, "I can remember." As much as he had enjoyed Tony tying him up in the past, he didn't want Tony to have to step away to grab something now that he was on a roll.

And he wanted to prove that he could control himself if Tony asked for it.

He was rewarded for that answer with Tony leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Good boy.”

Tony grinned at the resulting whine; hey, he knew how to hit his boyfriend’s pleasure points.

With that, Tony pressed a gentle kiss to Gob’s lips, pulling away before he could get sucked down a void of just kissing Gob. It was amazing how many hours he had spent just making out with Gob, not even trying to make a move, just kissing and kissing and kissing him. Gob’s lips were just addicting that way.

Tony continued to press a kiss on Gob’s chin, peppering kisses down his neck—a few of those kisses causing soft, breathless laughter from Gob as Tony hit his ticklish spots—all the way to his collarbones and down to his chest.

Tony pulled back to look at Gob’s waxed chest, taking his time to really appreciate his body, letting his hands run over the waxed area and up to his arms. Maybe it was just because he was so stupidly in love with the guy, but Tony truly thought Gob's body was basically perfect. Maybe Gob wasn’t as bulky as the original Rocky was; he was definitely more lanky and lean like Barry Bostwick’s Brad. But Tony couldn’t say he minded. He'd always liked tall guys, skinnier guys. He didn't like men with too many muscles—just one big one, to quote an infamous _Rocky Horror_ callback.

But, in his case, the big muscle he cared about was definitely the ass. And Gob's was great and only getting better the more he did Hot Cops things. 

But, anyway, Tony honestly preferred the lean muscles over his long limbs than the bulky, muscular built he’d seen so many people fawn over. How could he think otherwise when Gob’s long, lean arms flexed whenever they were tied to his headboard? How could he prefer bulkier muscles when Gob's long legs felt so _good_ wrapped around his hips as he fucked him?

It was undeniably one of their best sex positions. At least when he wasn’t doing the position he was planning that night. The one he hadn’t been able to get out of his head ever since he saw Gob in his full floor show glory.

Tony ran his hands back to Gob’s chest, lightly pulling at his nipples before he leaned down again to kiss all the way back towards “the gold”, happy to find Gob already half-hard.

God, he loved how easy it was to work Gob up. Even after a year together, Gob got so turned on by him so quickly. It was quite the ego boost.

“Well, I guess we better finally get this off for real,” Tony said, pulling lightly at Gob’s underwear. “They’ll definitely be in the way when I try to fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Gob said, his eyes locked on Tony.

“But we need to be careful,” Tony said. He lightly ran a hand over one of the straps of Gob's garter belt. “This material is so sensitive and can break so easily. We wouldn’t want it to break.”

Gob nodded again.

“So, we need to take it off the proper way,” Tony continued.

“…Okay,” Gob said. The change had been so fast, he honestly couldn’t remember how they had shoved him into everything. 

Thankfully, Tony obviously knew how to take them off. He reached for one of the crinkly red straps and undid the snap holding it onto Gob’s fishnet stockings. He pressed a kiss next to where the snap had been, and then repeated that on the next one. He moved slowly and purposefully, teasing Gob with little kisses after each snap. Gob’s hands balled up into fists as he watched Tony’s teasing display. How Tony managed to move so slowly and purposefully when he was so hard was beyond Gob’s understanding.

Once the snaps were done, Tony pressed a kiss to each hip bone. He then pulled down Gob’s underwear, Gob moving his hips enough to ease the process. Tony pulled them all the way down, sliding them past his heels and then threw them off in one direction or another; he wasn’t too interested in making a neat pile anymore.

Then, to Gob’s surprise, Tony started snapping the garter straps back into place.

“Wh-wha—”

“You wanna know how I’m gonna fuck you?” Tony interrupted Gob’s question as he snapped another garter strap. “You’re gonna keep your heels and garter and fishnets on,” Tony said. He snapped another strap into place. “I’m gonna put your ankles on my shoulders.” He snapped another strap. “Gonna fold you in half in this lingerie and fuck you until you come all over yourself." He snapped the final strap into place and then looked Gob right in the eye. “I’m gonna pound right into you and make you scream for it.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Gob groaned in response. He had no idea he wanted anything remotely like that until Tony had said it. Yeah, he always liked being bent in half, but in lingerie? Since when had _that_ been a turn-on?

God, how did Tony manage to give him kinks he had never had?

Tony handed Gob the lube and said, “Let me see you finger yourself. Wanna see how much you want it.”

Gob wasted no time, glad to be allowed to move again and more than willing to put on a show for Tony. Especially as, while he poured lube onto his hand, Tony stretched towards the dresser drawer to pull out a condom. This would definitely get them down to business much faster.

Gob spread his legs farther and bent his knees as Tony took the lube back and sat back to watch him. Gob carefully circled his rim with two fingers before sliding them in easily, his cock hardening against his abs. He ground down on his fingers, trying to feel himself even deeper. He took a deep breath and started to pull his fingers out and then thrust them back in, trying to keep his eyes open and focused on Tony as he rolled the condom down his shaft. Tony poured lube into his hand and started to stroke himself as Gob kept thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, a third finger slipping in without much thought. He licked over his lips as he watched Tony lube himself up, unable to look away until he found spot in himself that made his eyes roll back as he moaned.

“You’ve gotten so good at that,” Tony said approvingly. It used to take him much longer to find that spot himself. “Have you been practicing?”

“…Y-yeah,” Gob shakily admitted, blushing slightly. He felt a bit embarrassed that he had been fingering himself so much when he wasn’t spending the night at Tony’s. But he blamed Tony for that since, really, he wouldn’t have been a bottom if it wasn’t for him. 

Well, maybe that wasn't true, but it _felt_ true. 

"You fuck yourself when you're alone?"

Gob nodded, licking over his dry lips. "Always."

“You think about me fucking you when you’re not here?”

“Yeah,” Gob admitted again, rolling his hips down his fingers as far as he could.

“I think about that, too,” Tony whispered with a grin, his still lubed-up hand wrapping around Gob’s cock, the sound Gob made in response going straight to his cock as he stroked him a few times.

Gob curled his fingers against that wonderful spot again, gasping with pleasure and rolling his hips without thought.

And Tony couldn’t take it anymore. He removed his hand from Gob’s cock and nearly growled as he roughly pulled Gob’s fingers out. Gob opened his eyes—he hadn’t realized he closed them that time—and looked up at Tony. His heart pounded at the intense look in Tony's eyes and nodded at Tony’s wordless question. He even kicked his legs up to help make it clear that he was more than ready.

Tony held onto Gob’s legs as he moved in closer to Gob’s body, getting close enough that Gob’s legs were perpendicular to his torso. Tony lined up his cock to Gob’s hole and, with one last final look at Gob for approval, he slid in smoothly and carefully until he was completely buried inside of him.

 _“Jesus,”_ Tony panted. Gob felt so tight and hot and _perfect_ around him, enough so that he wasn’t just pausing to make sure Gob was comfortable and adjusted; he was afraid he was going to come immediately if he didn’t take a moment to calm down.

But he was too worked up to just wait completely motionless. He moved his hands to Gob’s ankles and turned to the right to press a kiss on his ankle. He repeated the action on the left, pressing kisses a bit further down to Gob’s calf over the fishnets, his hands stroking over the material. He pulled back as he rubbed lower down Gob's legs, taking in the sight of Gob's long legs. His eyes followed the path up to Gob's torso where his chest heaved in arousal. His eyes traveled all the way up to Gob's flushed face, hoping against all hope that Gob was okay.

Gob locked eyes with him and whispered, “Fuck me. _Please.”_

Well, since he _was_ so polite about it…

Tony started to lower his torso, pressing Gob’s legs down with him. Gob groaned at the stretch, Tony not stopping until his hands were on the bed and Gob was completely bent in half. Tony took in the sight of his boyfriend bent in half, his long legs resting of his shoulders, his knees practicing at his chest. He ran his hands down Gob's fishnet-covered calves yet again, truly feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Tony rested his forehead against Gob's for a brief moment and whispered, "You look perfect like this." He rubbed his nose against Gob's before he pulled his head back.

Then, with no warning, Tony pulled his cock almost all the way out of Gob and then thrust back into him as hard as possible. He bit down hard on his lip to stifle his own moan as he repeated the motion again and again, his thrusts gaining speed and intensity as he did just as he was promised and pounded Gob as hard as possible.

And it _was_ hard. The bedsprings were almost as loud as Gob’s moans as Tony drilled into him. But, somehow, Tony adjusted his hips every few thrusts until he was nudging right against Gob’s prostate, and Gob loved it, so he kicked 'em high, his legs seeming to move outside of his control.

Not that Gob had any control of any of this anyway. His position limited his movements, what with Tony basically having him pinned down as he was folded in half. Tony's thrusts were in such close proximity of where he had spanked Gob earlier that they added a hint of pleasurable pain to the experience, driving him even more insane than usual. The only thing he had any control over was his voice—though it wasn't like he was planning on making most of the noises he had—and his arms. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch Tony, dig his fingernails into his shoulders, try to pull him in even closer.

But, instead, Gob found himself moving his arms to lay above his head again, crossing them at the wrist, consciously deciding to completely submit to Tony, to give Tony ultimate control, to give himself over to absolute pleasure.

And he fucking _loved_ it.

Tony did, too. Gob seemed to be falling apart right underneath him, moaning without seeming aware that he was making any noise, legs kicking up at particular thrusts, his face flushed, a far away look in his eyes as if he existed on a purely physical plane as Tony fucked him. He looked so hot, sounded so hot, _felt_ so hot around him. And after getting Gob off so many times already, after watching him parade around in those sexy outfits all night, and after seeing him completely lose control of himself, Tony knew he couldn’t last much longer.

And, thankfully, Gob seemed to be right there with him. His back arched, his legs started to twitch, and his eyes started to roll back. Seconds later, Gob was coming hard, his hole squeezing even tighter around Tony as he came, his eyes closed, his legs trying to straighten out and flex from the position they were in, all while he moaned possibly louder than Tony had ever heard him, which was saying something.

Barely a second after Tony saw a drop of Gob’s come land on his chin, he found himself moaning louder than usual, too, continuing to thrust hard into Gob as he rode out his own orgasm.

Once his orgasm subsided, Tony moved his hips a little, just wanting to feel being inside Gob a bit longer before he finally pulled out. He took off his condom, tied it off, and threw it in the direction of his trash can, not even watching to see if landed anywhere near it or not. He was too busy helping Gob lower his legs, finally taking those heels off of him—he was amazed they hadn’t kicked off with how much Gob kept kicking that night. He licked up a few drops of Gob’s come, including the drop that made it to his chin before giving him a peck on each cheek, on his nose, over his closed eyelids, his forehead, and, finally, a deeper kiss on his lips.

Tony pulled away after a few moments and Gob finally opened his eyes, seeming to come back to himself. He smiled shyly and sheepishly at Tony. “I think I may have forgotten my name there. Maybe even more."

Tony chuckled under his breath. “You need a reminder?” He smiled and kissed Gob for a brief moment. “I believe your name is George Oscar Bluth II, but most people call you Gob. That’s what I call you, but I also like to call you my boyfriend.” He kissed Gob again and asked, “Sound familiar?”

“Mmm, yeah. Vaguely,” Gob said sleepily as he nuzzled against Tony’s neck. “Give me a moment to remember for sure.”

* * *

Eventually, Tony dragged himself out of bed one last time, first getting more water for the both of them—he refused to let Gob lift a finger on that. Then, as much as he wanted to wake up with Gob still in the fishnets and garter belt, he helped him get out of the clothes.

As Tony unsnapped the straps, Gob couldn’t help but observe, “One year ago you fucked me for the first time, and a year later, you got me to wear make-up and heels and get fucked in lingerie.” Tony laughed and Gob said, “I have no idea what you’ve done to me…” He smiled up at Tony and said, “but I guess I like it.”

“According to the movie, I made you a man,” Tony said as he pulled off one of Gob’s fishnets.

“According to the callback, you made me a fag,” Gob volleyed back, pulling off the other fishnet stocking. “But I think that’s giving you too much credit. I was gay long before I met you.” He shimmied out of the garter belt and said, “If anything, you made me a bottom.”

Tony smirked and took the belt from him, carefully laying it down with the corset Gob had borrowed. “You were _also_ a bottom _long_ before you met me. I just helped you realize and accept that.”

As much as Gob would deny it in front of anyone else, he smiled and said, “You may have a point there.” He watched as Tony gathered up the clothes he had borrowed for the floor show and said, “I had fun tonight—I mean, not just what we did here. But, like, the show and stuff. It was fun.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked. He smiled back and said, “I did, too.” He turned on the lamp next to his bed before turning off the overhead lights and crawled into bed next to Gob. “Are you ready to join officially now? Because you were a _great_ Rocky. And I could totally see you doing Brad—I mean, you're even more flexible than James, so that floor show dance would be somethin' to see.”

Gob smiled but then remembered why he hadn't joined in the first place. Well, one of the reasons. “…Would you really be okay if I did join?”

Tony was confused. “What? Of course I would be. It’s why I’ve been asking you.”

Gob took a few moments before saying, “You won't get annoyed seeing me around so much?"

There was a small silence as Tony tried to process that. Then he said, “Gob, I hate to break it to you, but, seeing as you’ve been to almost every show, I’m basically seeing you as much as I would see you if you just went ahead and joined the cast. And, as obnoxious as it is to feel it, I want nothing more than to spend time with you.”

“…Really? You don’t think you’ll get tired of me or anything?”

 _“Yes,_ really. I’d never get tired of you, babe. And, even if I did, I’d let you know; trust me, I'm a New Yorker. I'm not subtle.” He raised an eyebrow at Gob and asked, “Are you worried you’ll get tired of me?”

“No!” Gob said immediately. “I just…I don’t know. I don't want to annoy you."

“You don't annoy me,” Tony said reassuringly. He kissed Gob’s forehead. “I want to spend time with you doing things we love. And if we get to have sex even half as hot as that from performing _Rocky Horror_ together, how could I say no to you joining?”

Gob slowly smiled. “Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind repeating this night with you.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend this night with,” Tony said.

“…I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else,” Gob said honestly. He held back the word "ever".

“Me neither,” Tony said. With that, he kissed Gob's cheek and switched off the lamp. “Now go to sleep. You’ll need your energy for everything I have planned for the rest of your birthday.” He pressed up behind Gob, spooning him and wrapping his arms around his middle. "Hopefully I've worn you out enough that I can get up before you and wake you up in a fun way."

Oh, Gob liked the sound of that. As he started to drift off to sleep, he asked, “Do I get any hints for what's to come?"

"Mostly you."

Gob walked right into that one. 

"Night, Gob. Happy birthday," Tony said. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Gob repeated back, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes. Somehow this birthday was even better than the one before.

…And he had a feeling he'd be celebrating his birthday with Tony many, many more times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this! I know there was so much unnecessary Rocky stuff, but, okay, hear me out. This year marks my tenth anniversary of going to a midnight showing for the first time and my first full year as part of a shadowcast plus the 45th anniversary of Rocky so it was supposed to be a bigger October for me. But…well, 2020…So, I'm sorry if this had way more of the RHPS specific things than you probably wanted but I've really missed performing live and making these dumb callbacks, so I wanted to share some of them with you. I did my best to mostly just do the ones Gob would like and/or the ones I referred to in the smut part.
> 
> Oh, FYI, my shadowcast doesn't do the "I Can Make You A Man" one anymore - someone suggested "I can make you a chad just like your dad" instead and I have been using that and laughing ever since. But I don't think I said when this AU takes place, but it's always been vaguely early 90s in my head and that one's a classic one, so I figure they'd use it.
> 
> And um this might get a second chapter? I have vague ideas for what I want for it, so let me know if you're interested? It would be a continuing adventure into Gob's birthday with some fluff and with his siblings getting to know Tony some more and, of course, lots of smut. Because that's truly the point of this verse. I do hope this was enjoyable and hot? This was my first time writing spanking in a fic so I hope that turned out alright. And sorry if the rest felt repetitive.
> 
> Anyway, happy Halloween and I hope you guys enjoyed this! <3
> 
> (P.S. I actually had the experience of my first role being me learning one last minute. I learned Dr. Scott last minute for a performance and that is a lot easier since people push you around for all of it. But it was too fun to imagine Gob doing Rocky what with the particular callback I pointed out. And imagining Gob doing the floor show was just…chef's kiss. Hilarious. Beautiful. Perfection.)


End file.
